Reunions
by xxxxSpesh.I.Amxxxx
Summary: Families: broken while human; lost while vampires. Loves that have been ignored for years. The tales of eight vampires whose destinies have been entwined for generations, but never joined, until now... when they meet again. Usual Couples/AU  new summary


**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Stephanie Meyer her books or her characters. I do own a dog, a cat and a set of The Lord of the Rings Extended Editions – oh yeah and some fairy lights!**

I also have a grave apology to make,

I had stopped writing on a regular basis as I had just entered fifth year (Highers) and I am taking 6 (more than everyone else in the year) this meant that I was finding it hard to make time to write… as a gesture of apology though I have gone through to on my stories and I have edited them… quite a lot. I also have to next chapters ready for two of them and a new story has been started. I plan to repost the edited versions then the new chapters at least twice a week. THEN work on getting a new chapter for one of my stories every week – I cannot promise anything because I am so busy reading everyone else fanfiction ;P but I will try and don't worry I have always been meddling along with the stories even while I had the looong break from my writing.

I am really sorry I didn't post them quickly enough xxx

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFO:<strong> _(the more in depth information from before will be placed in a companion guide; being posted soon, it will probably include outtakes after I have finished this etc.). _

Rosalie and Esme travel together posing as mum and daughter.

Alice and Jasper are soul mates they pose as childhood sweethearts most places.

Carlisle and Edward pose as father and son most places but sometimes brothers.

Bella and Emmett pretend to be brother and sister whose parents have died.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme's POV <strong>

_I steeled myself and bit. The blood lust filled me and I started to suck her life out of her. Her blood was sweet like nectar thick and smooth. It shut down all my other senses all that mattered was quenching my thirst. I forgot why I had bitten in the first place. I felt my prey twitch feebly. _

_This little movement was enough to bring me out of my frenzy. I stopped draining her and willed myself not to kill this beautiful young girl who had been hurt in the most disgusting way imaginable. She bucked pathetically in pain as the venom slowly filtered through her blood system. I felt like the demon I was, as I picked her up and ran with her back to my home. She writhed in agony for three days straight before she finally opened her red eyes. _

_She was breath-taking. She was your classic blond beauty. It would take a while for her eyes to turn into honey gold like mine but when they did she would have the boys queuing for hours just to glimpse her. Tall with long legs she had curves to die for and her face so symmetrical it was almost painful to look at. _

_I am by no means average but, sometimes when it comes to attracting a mate I secretly wish I was more stunning – at least by vampire standards. _

"_Hello sweetheart. Can you tell me your name?" I asked her in a soft voice. New vampires were difficult to control I had heard. I did not want to alarm her. _

"_Rosalie," she had chimed before she made an involuntary jerk of her hand towards her throat. I pitied her it must be awful, it always is in the first few years. The burn is all you think about it plays on yours mind, invading your senses, controlling your every thought. _

"_Rosalie, I am so sorry but you are now a vampire. I saw you dying and I could not allow you to die if I could prevent it. You will have a draw to all human blood from now on." I grimaced sadly at her. The lure of human blood was horrible to deal with. It repulses me as much as it calls to me through – the advantage of being a conscientious vampire I suppose. _

"_What – I do not want to kill people! I would be a monster! Please kill me I do not want to take away people's lives!" I heart swelled with something akin to pride as she said it. She had the same principles as me, without me even having to explain that there was an alternative. I smiled broadly at her then pulled her for a hug. She stiffened obviously worried this was some kind of threat before sinking into me. _

"_It is okay. You do not have to drink human blood – I don't. I drink animal blood. I must say I enjoy leopard when I can get it. Rosalie this may seem like a lot to ask but could you look on me as your mother in this life: listen to what I tell you and trust me?" I held a baited breath as she nodded hope flickering behind her piercing ruby red eyes. _

I smiled at the memory. It did so much to heal the human wound of my little baby dying. I heart tightened but did not crumple as it used to before Rosalie's arrival. I truly did owe her my existence. I did wonder what would have happened without her. I suspect I may have found a way to kill myself perhaps via the volturi but that was neither here nor there anymore. I do not want to.

I was sitting in the food court of a mall waiting for Rose to finish getting her new art utensils. I looked around me and noticed a young man staring at me. He had a pained look in his eye. I examined him more closely and saw no pulse at his neck and no flush in his cheeks. This was a vampire. His blonde hair fell in curls down his face and he was beautiful. I stared at him and felt a shock because he reminded me a lot of Jasper, my nephew from my human life. It is surprising most human memories have faded yet I remember all the children in my life with fantastic detail. The vampire looked so good and whole like he was … happy in this existence? I wondered how that was possible.

A miniscule pixie vampire jumped up to him. She sat on his lap and glanced across at me a grin on her face. Curious I continued to surreptitiously watch them. They were so obviously in love. I felt a stab of depression that after all this time I still did not have a soul mate. I wallowed in it for a while because there was nothing else for me. My son dead a short while after birth. No husband. No possibility of ever having another child. I pitied the vampires across there so in love with no real future only one which remains the same. I felt the stab of pain inside me.

I glanced across at the couple again to see the man's face contorted with hurt. I was upset to see that he should be unhappy when he had a soul mate right there. The girl gestured for me to go over. I did not want to…

Gripping my nerve I stood up and walked towards them. Scared they would attack me for being too forward.

"Hello I do not normally see any of our kind here. Never any with pale eyes like you and me," I said it more confident than I actually was. The guy had stopped looking pained… hmm… curious. He was now looking at me knowingly as though he saw past my confidence? I was side-tracked when then little fairy woman spoke.

"Hi I am Alice this is my charming prince. He created me a few years back. We were waiting for you today Esme. Our coven and yours have always been entwined." The pixie said sounding like a complete psycho. I panicked at her knowledge of me.

The man sighed in loving exasperation of his mate "Alice," he growled. "Perhaps you should have explained about yourself rather than jump in the deep end." I guessed that from the tone of his voice Alice rarely thought things through. I suppose he enjoys every chance he gets to be the hero and rescue her from her own mouth though.

He looked at me an apologetic look on his face. "My wife sees the future. Not everything – she cannot see until someone makes a decision which causes the chain of events to occur. When she was a newborn she saw you and your daughter and knew that someday we were to be in a coven with you. She saw this morning us meeting here so we came to greet you." he smiled genuinely.

I glanced at Alice she was bouncing up and down excitedly on Jasper's lap. That will that some getting used to.

"MUM!"

Enter Rose…

"What sweetie?"

She waited till she drew up beside me before speaking with a hesitant, almost frightful, glance at Jasper. "Who are these people? You should know better than talking to random vampires!" her top lip curled into a snarl right before the final words.

"Relax Rose, they are Alice and her mate," I paused realising I did not know his name, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't – its Jasper," he supplied with a smirk. I felt a wave of surprise – coincidence, maybe all Jaspers look the same.

"Alice foresees the future. Apparently we feature in hers…" Rosalie gave Alice the look. It is amazing she can give people one stare and they admit almost anything. Alice did not say anything so she turned it onto Jasper. He shifted his weight awkwardly.

1…2…3…4…- bingo

"I am also talented by the way. It is form of empathy. I can feel others emotions as well as force my own upon them. I felt your pain earlier Esme. True loss is rare in a vampire." He gave me a sympathising look. "You do not have to but will you please accept us into you coven? Alice and I would love to have a parent figure."

I glanced at Rose amused before saying "it seems we have a lot to discuss."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY" I heard a whoosh and a crash before a resounding crash echoed through the food court, "OWWWWW!"

Alice had fallen/jumped off her seat and was now glaring at the floor.

"Stupid floor," I heard her mutter before she hopped up and hugged me and Rose - who was laughing loudly – with a death grip. That was one seriously strong midget.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG," she seriously looked like she would be hyperventilating if she was still human. I loved this girl. So full of life I can see why an empath would have her as a soul mate.

Rosalie's lip curled before she muttered coldly, "We haven't actually said yes yet."

"No but you will," Alice said confidently, ignoring Rosalie and tapping her head to signify her ability to predict the future.

Quickly speaking up to avoid the impeding argument, I rushed to say, "Let's sit down Rose and tell them a bit about ourselves."

Rose and I took seats at their table – her all the while, glaring at me reproachfully. I glanced at Alice and jasper once to make sure they were listening, before I started mine and Rose's story.

"I was born in 1883. My family was poor and I was seen as a way to make us money not a daughter. I was to be sold as a wife to some person I had never met. Before they could "seal the deal" I fell pregnant with a boy whom I thought loved me – I discovered the truth when I found out he already had a wife. I fled home – it was too serious a thing for them to let me walk away from alive. I had my baby when I was 20. He died in my arms 1 year later. To begin with I could not believe it. When I finally did I tried to kill myself.

"A vampire found me bleeding and drained a lot of me but for some reason he stopped, unable to continue – my only theory is that he had just eaten. He thought I was dead and left me. However, I had enough venom in me to change me. It was painful and I went through it alone. I discovered I could survive on animals and have not touched a human since."

"How did you find out?" Alice interrupted in awe. To be honest I did not think it would be that unusual.

"When I awoke I was still at the bottom of the cliff right next to the sea – I had panicked and run straight for it. I do not know how long I swam but I somehow made my way to the Antarctic where there were no humans. My first meal as a newborn was a polar bear," I wrinkled my nose in disgust. That was one animal I would never eat again even if you paid me.

"I was 25 when I came across Rosalie," I glanced at Rose to make sure it was okay for me to say. Her infinitesimal nod replied. "She had been… attacked by her drunken fiancé. I somehow found the strength in me to succeed in changing her. She saved me just as much as a saved her – she made me whole and allowed me to heal from the wounds my son's death had left me with."

Rosalie glanced away unnecessarily cleared her throat when I smiled lovingly at her.

She glared at us before staring resolutely at her hand on the table which was tracing the cheap pattern adorning the plastic tablecloth. "I was born in 1912. I had an older sister named Bella but she disappeared ten years before my…," she paused for a second obviously recalling the burning, agonising pain, "transformation. She was only 17 at the time. We have no idea what happen to her to this day. I always thought she was so beautiful: brown eyes, long brown hair, and a figure to die for.

"I was still upset when I decided that I was going to have my own perfect little family. I would not let it be torn apart. I foolishly though Royce, the wealthy spoilt son of an arrogant banker, could give me this. I was walking home from a friend's house and he was drinking with his friends. He… he… well you can guess… I was ready to die when Esme found me."

A dry sob sounded in Rosalie's throat. I felt guilty for her having to say – I had promised her that after me she would not have to say anything about it unless she wanted to. Jasper gasped clutching his chest. "Please can you stop her from being so broken? Please?" he begged. I touched Rosalie's hand and pulled her into a hug. I whispered in her ear as I did so hoping to calm her. Slowly her eyes stopped being glazed with unshed venom and Jasper stopped holding his chest. I was worried Rose went like this every time she talked about her past life – especially Royce and Bella – but there is only so much a mother can do. Her dislike for male touch cannot be cured by a woman nor, I often worry, the right man.

"Thank you," Jasper muttered. He looked around awkwardly as he started his past, "When I was human my name was Jasper Whitlock."

I felt a sensation of realisation bubbling in the pit of my stomach. It really was my nephew. How should I tell him… he probably would not even remember me…?

He looked at me curiously before he continued "I had a twin brother he was also my best friend. In nineteen ten, when we were twenty, we went camping for a weekend to go salmon catching. In the night we heard noise and went outside. I was bitten from behind and succumbed to the darkness of the transformation. When the fire ended and I opened my eyes, I still felt like I was on fire.

"I remember looking around and seeing my brother there was still blood in him – I was scared I would kill him because I had a rough idea what I was. I fled."

I saw red. Jasper was supposed to be clever – not like his lovable oaf of a brother! I felt irritation build up in me… He had left my other nephew alone - the IDIOT! I didn't realise I had said it out loud until I saw they were all frowning at me. I had reached the point of no return so I continued telling him off in as loud a voice as I dared.

"JASPER WHITLOCK – TELL ME YOU DID NOT LEAVE EMMETT ON HIS OWN! YOU AT LEAST HAD ENOUGH COMMON SENSE NOT TO MASACRE AN ENTIRE VILLAGE BUT EMMETT? HE MUST HAVE BEEN DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AT BIRTH! DID NOT YOU REALISE THAT HE WAS BECOMING THE SAME AS YOU?"

Rosalie and Alice stared at me opened mouthed at my outburst before giggling at expression on his face. It was like he had seen a ghost. Then he gasped and started laughing.

"Aunt Esme! Remind me to never forget you saying that about Emmett," he giggled. He reached across the table to hug me tightly. I felt happiness glow inside me.

His face stilled for a minute in thought before he said, "So you think Emmett may be a vampire – still aliveish?"

I grinned as I nodded at him - I was certain he was. He smiled to himself and seemed to have a shine to his eyes. He grinned at me then continued with his story.

His face held an inner smile as he continued, "well, basically, I was a nomad for 12 years then I was walking in a forest when I came across a beautiful young girl. I fell for her. I could tell she was dying but I could not let heaven have her so I changed her.

"When she awoke she needed to hunt but unlike I - who was still on a human diet at this point – she said she had seen some vampires hunting animals. Naturally I was confused until we worked out she was seeing the future. We have been living off animals ever since."

I smiled at them their story was of true love. They had managed to find each other despite their differences – most notably species.

"MY TURN," Alice yelped. I was amazed she had stayed quiet for this long. "I was born in 1904 I had an older brother named Edward. When I was 10 I started getting visions my mother sent me to an asylum two years later. Talk about cliché they should have put me in a room with pillows that would have been more fun because I was never actually insane. In the end, I was sort of glad because while in the asylum, I met a girl a year older than me… I cannot really remember her name: I think it was something like Izzy? But I think I know what she looks like – sorta like Rosalie's Bella I suppose. She helped me through it telling me things and reminding me that my brother did not want me to leave. I went back to check on them after I became a vampire but all my family had died in the influenza epidemic."

Her turned down in a little frown, "my brother's body didn't even make it to the graveyard, apparently, because of the sheer mass of death his corpse was lost. I hate the idea he is now in a mismarked grave without anyone knowing which. I would want to pay my last respects to him.

"My friend disappeared after 4 years or something. It broke me a bit - I truly did go insane after that. I managed to escape and I was walking through the forest when I got a bout of depression. I just curled up and cried. I did not actually know I had hypothermia until after I had awoken from the transformation and Jazzy told me.

"When I looked up from my crying I saw a beautiful angel in front of me," she smiled cheerfully at Jasper as though she had not just been talking about her worst experiences. He grinned back. "Then he bit me – I thought that was going a bit far to be honest if he was making me go to hell in fire why bit me to add to the pain?" she laughed at her silly assumptions.

"When I awoke I said to the angel "you kept me waiting a long time" – because I had changed my mind and thought it was some weird test to get into heaven and was now being saved and taken there. And he just said to me-."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jasper finished the story in his southern drawl. They seemed to glow inside their own little bubble.

I exchanged a look with Rose and she nodded unperceptively.

"We would love for you to be a part of our family," I said beaming at them. Even Rose smiled which is unusual she takes a LONG time to warm up to people normally. I think the reason is that after trusting Royce so much she now has trust issues. I did not have very long to dwell on it though because a few short milli-seconds later we were accosted by a flying fairy. We all tumbled to the ground on severe shock. Alice sat up again looking sheepish. Jasper looked like he was about to attack us too but then I saw him glare at his wife and realised he must be feel her emotions. She looked abashed for half a second before she pounced on us again – THIS will take some getting used to…

* * *

><p>OOOH is not it exciting? I like writing this story it is more original than the other .<p>

So next chapter the other four meet up. Then I am thinking of a REALLY convoluted way of all eight of them meeting up.

If you are wondering how Alice does not see the other four it is because she saw Esme and Rosalie _deciding_ to hunt animals and _decided_ she wanted to be with them. She has never had a vision of any other of the vampires so has not _decided_ to be with them.


End file.
